Are you the one?
by Akimoto-Chan
Summary: Jack is alone and in desperate need of company. He was told that there was someone like him in the world. Could she be the one? Read and find out. Jack/Elsa.
1. Lonely

Jack frost was in the European mountains making it snow like always, he decided to take a break on top of the he thought to himself, _why me? am I always going to be alone? Is there anyone else in the world like me? Come on manny talk to me please I need help I mean I enjoy the gift you gave me, but I need someone special in my life._ He waited a few seconds and as always he never replied. O _f course just my luck silent as always… can't you just talk to me this once?_ He didn't think he was going to get a reply but then.

" _Go to_ _Arendelle_ _there is a girl with your same powers about to be born hurry, GO!"_ He was about to until he had to ask..

" _Which way to Arendelle?"_ jack asked with no patient

" _It is in Norway."_ Manny told him.

" _How will i know who she is?"_ jack asked.

" _She is the princess."_ Manny said as he stopped talking….

When he got there he heard all the commotion about the princess that was about to be born. He decided he would fly right into the castle since no-one could see him. He watched as the newborn princess was born, when he saw her she was a beautiful new born baby with a little bit of auburn hair on the top of her head and she had flawless skin, _but this can't be her she doesn't have powers,_ he thought to himself _._

Jack said to himself, 'Well manny knows best, but she is just a newborn baby.'

Manny then told him, " You must be there for her when she is a grown woman with uncontrollable power."

Jack watched the king and queen adore their new born baby girl named Elsa. Jack waited till the king and queen put her baby asleep so he could watch her sleep He then leaned his stick against the wall and walked over to the baby. She held out her hand as if wanting something, then jack realized she could see him. He gave her his finger and the moment they touched something weird happened her hair turned from a pretty auburn color to silver like his, her skin went from full of life to very pale like jack. Jack thought to himself, _what have i done._

The man in the moon said, "YOU were meant to do this jack it is all part of the plan don't freak out, you just gave her some of your powers. When she turns of age you must give her the powers of immortality, the ability to fly and have fun then she will be like you, but you must decide when that is. She is the one that you will spend eternity with. Good bye Jack." with that he was gone.


	2. I get to fly!

HI ummm so I'm terrible at writing and I haven't published anything in awhile. My mom just had her baby so yeah...

Response to ya'lls reviews:

 **froste682** : Thank you for your review and yes I am here ya go!

 **PurplishBlue** Heiress:Glad you like it! Thank you for your review!

 **Hanney702** : Thank you for your review and I have a few chapters already written!

 ** _I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen because if i did they wouldn't be separate movies they would be one._**

* * *

5 years have passed and jack has been there for her every step of the way and it was the morning of the princess's birthday.

"Jack can we go outside pleeeease i want to have a snowball fight!" Elsa begged him to go outside with her.

"Elsa the sun's not even up yet go back to sleep." jack moaned.

"But it's my birthday i'm five now and i want to go play.." Elsa replied

He cut her off and said, "oh really i didn't know."

She frowned at what he said. Then he got up from her bed and grabbed his coat not that he needed it, and they headed to the ballroom to have some fun. They stopped before they played and Elsa asked him a question.

"Jack are you always going to be there for me?"

He held out his pinkie, "I will pinkie promise you that i will stay with you forever if you pinkie promise me that you'll have me forever?"

She gave him her pinkie and said, "I promise."

And with that she gave him a hug and they had a snowball fight. A good hour passed and one of the maids walked in on them fighting.

the maid asked her, "Who are you talking to."

and she told them, "Jack Frost."

the maid then stared and laughed, "Jack Frost… kids and imaginations."

"If you want to see him you have to believe in him." she told the maid.

And she when she did believe she gasped at the sight she saw, "Jack frost." she said under her breathe.

"Elsa make sure to tell your mom and dad that you have a friend living in the castle."

Elsa replied with excitement, "Yeah, Come on jack let's go tell mama and papa."

"Yes my Queen." Jack agreed.

"Mama, papa wake up, wake up, wake up!" Elsa screamed.

"what is it honey?" her papa asked.

"I have a friend that i want you to meet he has been living with us since i was born." and with those words they shot out of bed.

"who is he?"they asked at the same time with concern.

"It's jack frost if you want to see him then you have to believe…" but she got interrupted

"Honey we do believe, this kingdom made a deal with the man in the moon a long time ago that if we gave him the first born daughter in the family line then there would never be another winter as long as we did not disagree." mama told them.

"Who was the first born?" Elsa asked with interest.

Jack said, "You are the first born female in this family line. The man in the moon has a plan for you." then he explained about what happened five years ago today.

"When will i get to learn to fly?"

"When you turn 16, that's how old I am and I never age, I have been 16 for 305 years."jack said.

"Woah really" Elsa said with excitement.

"Yea and you will live forever."

With that jack asked Elsa to leave them so he could talk to her parents.

"You must know something, I am with child."

"Congratulations! Okay now back to business."

"Jack what is it?"papa asked

"Your daughter will become my wife when she gets older. Manny has a plan for us to become winter together, that is why i gave her some of my powers and why I must stay with her as Manny has told me to." jack explained.

"What do you mean?"papa asked

"She will live for infinity and never age past 16." Jack said with a serious voice.

* * *

Thank you guys for reading this and supporting me! The next chapter should be up by Tuesday. I have to edit it an finish a few things!


End file.
